We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow
by Jules1993
Summary: Picks up right where 2x10 left of. Betrayed by Lincoln, Bellamy experiences a brand new kind of torture.


**Picks up right where 2x10 left of. Betrayed by Lincoln, Bellamy experiences a brand new kind of torture.**

We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

Sometimes words aren't needed. One look is enough. _Don't leave me here to die. _

Eyes full of despair and fear. But Bellamy could see it was too late. He had been a fool. He had placed his trust in a drug addict.

Lincoln's eyes turned a cloudy brown. His shoulders sagged as the bliss of the drug worked its way up to his mind. A lost cause.

Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment. Perhaps it was the pure terror that reined him. Or despair. Because as soon as they labeled him for harvest, Bellamy owed it to the 47 to fight. With newfound strength, Bellamy kicked and punched. He struggled against their grip. He knocked a fucker out.

And then suddenly his fight was over. The cackle of electricity ran through him. They had prodded him with one of those things used on the ark to subdue him. The pain was paralyzing. Bellamy's muscles slackened and he lost his footing. The mountain men were ruthless. Seconds were precious to them. Without giving him a minute to process what was happening, they dragged him by the arms, their nails digging into his skin. Bellamy locked eyes with one of the captured grounders. Dead eyes stared back at him. _Blood must have blood._

Hollowness invaded Bellamy. He had surrendered with open arms to a bunch of sick scientists. All for what? To prove he could be the better man, a courageous leader just like Clarke? _I can't lose you too. _Just like that, Clarke had told him in her own words that she cared for him. And then she sent him to his death.

No, that wasn't entirely true. The irony was, that he had initially volunteered to this suicide mission. And Lincoln had delivered the final blow. With that though, Bellamy craned his neck to the right, to steal one last glance at the hopeless addict.

Some of Lincoln's humanity still lingered in his remorseful eyes as they locked with his. Shameful, Lincoln looked away as the door shut before Bellamy, swallowing him in the darkness.

* * *

They kept him tied up like an animal. The zip ties and straps were a welcoming pain compared to what was coming. They seared into his chaffed skin, day and night. The mountain men were creative with their methods of keeping him incapacitated.

They strung him up, with his arms tied above him. They strapped him to a gurney. They chained him to a wall. They jammed a tube down his throat, drugged and beat him. But worst of all was the cage.

Bellamy fought hard. He broke an arm, knocked another scientist out. He was tall and strong. It was ridiculous to fold him into a cage like a monkey. A humiliating and degrading gesture.

In the end the Mountain Men won. Weak and dizzy from blood loss they sedated him and forced him inside. The drug, combined with the exhaustion caught up to him. Dog-tired, Bellamy let the blackness take him. Hell, he welcomed oblivion at this point.

Time blended into one. Voices blurred together.

And then his name was hissed. Cracking an eye open, Bellamy suddenly tried to sit upright, but the bars slammed into his head. Groaning, he remembered. _Ah yes my new home. _

He looked up and his eyes widened. Monty was stuck in the same position, in a cage right above him.

Bellamy twisted his body around, so that he could inspect his friend with his own eyes.

"Hey neighbour. Good to see you're alive" Bellamy croaked out, his voice dry and raspy. Knowing at least one of his friends was alive in this hellhole lifted a heavy piece off his chest. His eyes roamed over Monty's.

He looked pale and weak. But alive.

"It's good to see you're alive! We thought you and Finn died along with the grounders. Is everyone ok? And Clarke, did she make it out alive?"

"Everyone is fine." Bellamy paused for a moment, an image of Finn's body being burnt at the stake. He decided to let Monty know in his own time. Reluctantly he pushed on. "Clarke is fine. She warned us about this place. We made plans to get all of you out. I got as far as the tunnel. I was meant to slip inside unnoticed and find the controls room .To switch off the acid fog trigger and radio in to Raven. Then find you guys. But my plan backfired. And now I'm a lab rat. To be harvested."

Monty's eyes widened.

"That's not good. Harper was with me. They labeled her for harvest. I haven't seen her since." The underlying meaning beneath Monty's words chilled Bellamy to the bone. Silently, he cursed Lincoln again for his betrayal.

But before Bellamy could get another word in, the click-click heels indicated Dr. Tsing was coming. Dread consumed him.

"Just the person I wanted to see. My favorite Doctor. What do you have in store for us today?" Bellamy said sarcastically.

Dr. Tsing gave him a clipped smile. She studied her chart and then nodded to one of the guards.

"Mr. Blake is ready for harvest. " She noted. Bellamy could hear Monty's shouts of protest. He banged against the bars holding him hostage. Bellamy shook his head.

"It's ok Monty. They won't break me that easily." Even in the face of death, Bellamy had to remain strong. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of panicking.

Swallowing his fear, he let himself be pulled out of the cage aggressively. They fastened his arms behind him, tightening the ties so that they cut into his wrists cruelly, producing a new cycle of blood.

As they pulled him away, Bellamy thought of Monty. Jasper. Miller. Octavia. Even wretched Lincoln. But most of all he thought of her.

_I can't lose you too. _The words haunted him. They stabbed into his heart, they thudded against his ears. They wreaked havoc in his mind. Bellamy made a silent pact with himself. He would do everything in his power to stay alive.

* * *

His inner strength wavered. His mind blackened. The pain was endless. They almost killed him, just to test his strength.

The Mountain men held a special interest in Bellamy's ability to heal. He wasn't like the grounders, who relied on plants to survive. Living on the Ark meant that he was healthy; thanks to all the blood tests and shots he took to stay in fit condition as a guard.

They dislocated his shoulder, just to observe how his body reacted. They prodded, drugged, and stabbed him and then studied his healing process.

They hung him upside down, making him watch as the tube connecting to his arm stole the life of him. Ever so slowly, the blood ebbed away. Only when he lost over half of his blood and passed out did they remove the tube.

When they were done with him for the day, they folded him back into the cage. Bellamy lost his strength to speak. He lost his will, his voice. Retreating into himself, he took comfort in the fact that he could slip into unconsciousness so easily. Hanging in the balance between life and death did that to you.

Maybe Bellamy had dreamt of Monty. He never saw him after their first encounter. Perhaps they had killed him and he was next. Reality became one big blur.

The days blended together. Bellamy dreamt of death. And Clarke. No matter in what state he was in, he would always summon her face from memory. Her voice, the way it hardened when she took on her role as brave princess. Or when the pitch of her voice softened, and she showed her vulnerable side.

She reminded him of Octavia. Both had been hardened by life on the Ark. Both were survivors and strong. So very strong. No matter what was thrown at them, they overturned the obstacles. Bellamy knew that Clarke would pull through the black guilt that weighed her down. She killed Finn, to save him from torment. If she was capable of that, then she could survive anything.

The click click of heels brought Bellamy's hazy mind back to the present.

Dr. Tsing observed him listlessly. He was a subject to her, to be tested as she chose. Hatred flared through him. If he could get his hands on her, he wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck.

"Phase one and two have been completed. While you are ready for phase three, Cage has made a breakthrough in his Cerberus Project. He is eager to test his new trial drug. On you." Dr. Tsing did not wait for Bellamy to speak. She signalled to the guards.

Bellamy closed his eyes. Defeated. He was so completely defeated. Clarke wasn't coming for him. No one was. He was going to die inside this prison.

* * *

Cage welcomed him in the chamber with a telling smile.

"It is a pleasure to have the 100's second leader as our guest. Ms. Griffin was quite rude to us. Maybe you will be more hospitable."

Bellamy did not bother to answer. He let the guards push him down onto a metal table and strap him tightly, making sure he was not going anywhere. Bellamy rested his head back weakly and groaned as the fluorescent lights stabbed into his drained face.

"I should mind my manners but I think these lights are no way to greet a guest." Bellamy smirked as he looked up at Cage looming over him.

"The lights should be the least of your worries. Now now, Dr. Tsing informed you about my drug yes?"

"Getting straight to business I see. Go ahead I'm in." Bellamy's words dripped in sarcasm. His humour was the only thing the Mountain men hadn't managed to surgically strip from him.

Cage didn't waste a second. He walked over to Bellamy with a needle and then without pause, injected Bellamy with a bright yellow liquid.

"So Bellamy. Let's see what this truth serum does to your loyalty." Cage smiled again as he eyed his reaction.

_Truth serum. _The words sounded familiar. He hadn't been much of a reader on the Ark, but he did occasionally indulge in a collection of science fiction books he had obtained by trading his bottle of whisky.

And then it hit him. The drug was going to force him to give out whatever information Cage wanted. Bellamy began to struggle against the bonds. Betraying his friends, risking Clarke's life and the peace pact with the Grounders that she had spilled blood for was not an option.

"What? Not so snarky anymore are we?"

Bellamy wouldn't let the drug make him into the thing he always feared he was. _A monster._

He used the last bit of his strength to fight against the drug. His whole body shook against it; he struggled against the straps that pinned him down. He let out a frustrating scream. His stubbornness had to win. It always did.

Agony. That's what this was.

Minutes ticked on. The questions Cage fired at him remained unanswered. He let out a frustrating sigh.

"You're not going to talk are you, leader of the 100?" Cage hissed into his ear. Bellamy stared into his soulless eyes and spat in his face.

"It's not my fault your shitty experimental drug is a failure." Bellamy snarled.

Cage wiped the spit out his eyes and grimaced in disgust.

"I will get you to talk. One way or the other." His cold eyes clouded over with a sudden realisation. He smiled coolly at Bellamy. He had something on him.

"You do know we monitor the forest, don't you Bellamy?"

A sudden chill engulfed him. He knew the Mountain Men were sick, but watching them in the forest…it was a new kind of low.

Knowing he had hit his mark, Cage continued. "Your little makeshift dropship and Camp Jaha make for some interesting observations. Whilst your sister has sparked interest in us, it is Clarke Griffin that especially intrigues us. That pretty little leader, I am sure there is something going on between you two. Something unspoken. Maybe we can get her to talk, eh?"

Bellamy's whole body tensed. His eyes widened. It was always the eyes that betrayed what one was thinking.

"I see. Clarke has you wrapped around her finger?"

"You have no fucking right to speak about her. At all." Bellamy's words shook with anger. Torture he could handle. But the thought of Clarke experiencing the same horrors send a new wave of terror in his heart.

Cage knew he had Bellamy by the reigns. "Soon enough we'll capture all the remaining Ark survivors. Then we will use every last bone marrow there is. The ground will be ours."

Bellamy closed his eyes and let out a groan. He wanted to disappear.

Cage pushed on. "Maybe I can convince Dr. Tsing to keep you alive long enough to see Ms. Griffin die. That would be fun, won't it?"

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. To his horror, he felt his eyes water in pain. And just like that, Cage had succeeded in breaking him, by reminding him that he was helpless. So fucking helpless. The Mountain men had him on a leash.

Before Cage could taunt him further, Dr. Tsing walked in frowning.

"We are meant to study our subjects, not torment them. I need him prepped for the final phase Cage. You know what that means. I want him in the ops room in ten."

For a second, Bellamy was grateful for the cold-hearted bitch.

* * *

They used a scalpel to cut into his pelvic bone. They did not bother with anaesthesia. A scream escaped him. The searing pain was a new brand of torture. Blood flowed out of him. So much fucking blood.

Bellamy tried to come to terms with his looming death. _To die in a crazy fucked up psycho facility. Karma must be a bitch._

Bellamy silently wondered if this was repayment for his mother's death and the 300 that perished on the Ark. Maybe in some bizarre way, this was how he would make amends.

He thought about Octavia. She would be broken if she were to find out that Lincoln had caved to the drug. That he had left her brother to die in the mountain. He knew she was as strong as steel. Never underestimate a girl who has spent most of her life under a floorboard in hiding. But Bellamy worried that this would be too much for her to handle.

He felt himself fading away. And then an alarm sounded. It demanded his attention. The shrill screeching pulled him back to consciousness.

"There's been a breach Dr. Tsing" The words brought hope to him. Yet it was ironic that the cavalry was finally here, and Bellamy was about to die.

"We finish the procedure. We have to-"

And then Bellamy heard the door slam open. The pop sound of the gun went off. He savored the noise of the weapon.

"Take that you psycho bitch." The words unmistakably belonged to Jasper.

Sure enough, he surfaced in Bellamy's blurry line of vision.

"Oh God Bellamy what did they do to you. Hang on, I need to stop the bleeding."

Bellamy let out a chuckle.

"I am sure glad to see you alive and kicking. Did you kill them?" The words came out as a slur. That's when Bellamy knew he was in bad shape.

"I think so. Just stay with me. We'll get you out of here in one piece." Jasper taped some gauze to Bellamy's surgical cut and then cut him loose from the straps holding him to the gurney.

"Sorry it's the best I can do. There's no time for stitches. Can you walk?" Jasper was assessing his injuries, his eyes betraying how Bellamy felt.

He groaned as he tried to get up. His eyes widened in realisation that he was going to die this hellhole.

"Jasper it hurts so bad. I don't think I can." Bellamy gasped. Jasper's face swam in and out of his focus.

"Just leave me behind. Go." Bellamy insisted.

"I didn't come all the way here to let our leader die. After he sacrificed himself to come back for us." Jasper shook his head in determination.

Bellamy opened his eyes to speak and then he heard an explosion. The walls shook around him. Jasper's eyes widened in excitement.

"The real cavalry is here. That must be Clarke and the grounders."

"What?" Bellamy hissed, his heartbeat quickening. If Clarke was here she was in danger. They all were.

"I brokered a deal with President Wallace. He was horrified to find out what his son and Dr. Tsing were up to, when he specifically told them not to go after us. He gave me access to a radio. I managed to send a message out to Raven. Everything is going to work out."

Dread seeped in. He needed to make Jasper understand. "Jasper you need to listen to me. Cage has been watching us since we landed. They have cameras set up in the woods. Which means this is not a surprise rescue mission."

Jasper shook his head. "Even if they are prepared, they don't stand a chance against Raven's explosions. Or an angry bunch of grounders hell bent on revenge."

Without wasting another second, Jasper propped Bellamy upwards and supported his heavy weight on him. Half-dragging him, half-carrying him, Bellamy walked out of the room he believed he was going to die in.

* * *

Bellamy should have seen it coming. As they reached the end of the corridor, with the sound of gunfire and explosions blasting through the hallway, he could not hear the footsteps creeping towards them. A shrill gunshot ran out. Jasper dropped to the floor.

"NO." Bellamy roared. His legs weakened and he felt himself falling to the floor. Jasper lay bleeding beside him, his eyes turning glassy.

With a shaking hand, Bellamy reached out and shook Jasper by the shoulder, "You can't die. Not now, you hear me?" He shouted.

A boot kicked Bellamy, right where the incision had been made. Bellamy cried out in pain, as the blood soaked through the gauze.

Cage hovered over him, grinning.

"Did you think I was going to let my subjects escape?"

Bellamy tried to crawl toward Jasper's gun, which slipped from his fingers when Jasper went down, but Cage was faster. He kicked the gun away and then grabbed Bellamy by the hair, dragging him upward. Pain shot through his spine and he hissed.

As if on cue, to Bellamy's horror he saw Clarke running up to him, screaming out his name as she pointed her gun at Cage.

As Clarke neared him, Bellamy's eyes widened in horror. Cage gripped onto him tighter.

"Well well look who decided to join the party. Looks like this couldn't get any better. Now we have three perfectly viable bone marrows."

Clarke had a bruise forming on her cheek. Her lip had a sharp cut. Bellamy wanted to reach out and touch her. To feel her beside him.

Her eyes drank him in frantically. She couldn't get enough of him. He knew she was processing his injuries. Her eyes betrayed her too. She was worried sick.

And then Clarke's eyes lingered over to Jasper.

"No." She gasped. Bellamy looked at her and shook his head.

"Whatever you do, don't put your gun down." He said weakly.

"Shut up." Cage hissed, and then to show his authority, he clocked Bellamy in the head with the butt of the gun. The pain shot across his temple, and he felt the blood seeping out of his forehead. So much blood.

Clarke hissed as she moved closer.

"If you hurt him again I will cut off your balls." She snarled.

There she was. The brave princess he knew.

"The show is over. Put your gun down now. Or I kill him right here." Cage pressed the gun to his temple. Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment.

"If you put your gun down we are both death. You hear me Clarke? SHOOT HIM" Bellamy shouted. His eyes locked with her. There was so much despair in them.

Clarke wavered. He could see her eyes water. She was crumbling.

_Maybe I can convince Dr. Tsing to keep you alive long enough to see Ms. Griffin die. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"_ Cage's words sent warning signs in Bellamy's mind.

He knew he would rather die then watch Clarke get killed.

_Love is weakness. _Clarke cracked. Slowly she put the gun down.

"Don't hurt him." Her words shook as she spoke.

Bellamy did not want to see this. He began to struggle against Cage's hold on him.

Cage answered by hitting him again with the back of the gun.

Bellamy crumbled to the floor.

"NO!" Clarke cried out. She rushed over to him but Cage cocked the gun at her.

"Tsk tsk I wouldn't do that if I were you." Smiling Cage summoned his strength to kick out at Bellamy. His boot collided with his incision again and a scream escaped his throat.

Bellamy felt his vision fade. He heard Clarke crying and begging Cage to stop.

The sadist was enjoying himself. He reached over to Bellamy, smiling.

"Now the real show begins. It's time to say goodbye to Clarke." As Cage pointed the gun squarely at Clarke, Bellamy summoned his last bit of strength. He lifted himself off the ground and then roaring, he crashed into Cage. _No one points a gun at Clarke and lives to see another day._

Cage was taken by surprise. His gun fell out of his reach and he crashed with Bellamy to the ground.

Bellamy only saw red. Hatred and his thirst for vengeance drove him. Gaining the upper hand, he punched and punched, shouting as waves of hot anger poured out of him. And then his hands wrapped themselves around Cage's neck and squeezed. He was responsible for so many deaths. So much pain. He had shot Jasper. Had threatened Clarke. The piece of shit deserved to die.

Bellamy watched as his eyes popped open. Cage's body was losing the fight, and then finally his eyes stilled.

And then Bellamy lost his own fight. He let go and just before he passed out, a pair of strong arms caught him.

* * *

The first thing he smelt was rain and pine. An earthly scent. He was home.

The pain was disjointed. It did not match the torture the Mountain Men inflicted on him. But it was still there, present, evenly spread over his entire body. He let out a stifled groan.

And then he mustered the strength to face his demons. Cracking one eye open and then the second slowly. Light filtered in.

Two warm hands held onto him. One soft and one rough. Hardened by life.

"Bel? Oh God you're awake!" The voice belonged to Octavia. Bellamy couldn't help but smile. It hurt like a bitch though.

O's eyes shone with tears. And then she slapped at his arm.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" She cried out.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry O. I'm not planning on getting captured anytime soon" His voice was rusty.

And that's when he noticed. He was back at Camp Jaha in the Meds bay. Clarke was sitting on a chair to his right. She was stirring, awakening from her slumber.

"Hey look the sleeping beauty is awake." Bellamy smirked.

Clarke flung her eyes open and gasped. A smile broke across her tired features.

"It's good to have you back." Her voice cracked with emotion and then sure enough, her blue eyes pooled with tears. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Just about everywhere. But I'll be ok." The words did not seem so believable to Clarke.

"I got you into this mess. Bellamy I am so so sorry." Clarke's voice shook as she spoke. He only saw her break down once. After she had plunged the knife in Finn's heart.

Bellamy shook his head. He was bone-tired. He felt his eyes drooping, sleep calling at him again.

"It's ok Clarke." The words sounded so small to him. He watched her react. She was fighting the guilt, yet it was tearing her apart. And then suddenly Bellamy remembered.

"Jasper is he alive?" He asked frantically.

This time O spoke.

"Yes he is. We managed to stop the bleeding and took him on a makeshift stretcher, along with you and Miller. The others are alive and well. But Harper…she didn't make it."

Bellamy swore under his breath. An image of Lincoln surrendering to the drug flashed through his mind. He wanted to tread the water carefully, in case Octavia did not know.

"And Lincoln?"

Octavia's eyes darkened. She knew.

"He might as well be dead to me." She spoke the words fiercely, but her face faltered.

"Lincoln came back to us, showing withdrawal symptoms. He explained everything. After that we kept him in isolation until the drug wore off. And we organised a rescue ops" Clarke explained.

"I'm going to go check in on Jasper. I'll be back in two minutes." Octavia brushed the tears away as she stood up. She was just like him. O hated confrontation. She reached over and planted a kiss on his forehead. His baby sister. She smiled again and then left him alone with Clarke.

They were both silent for a moment. His eyes locked with her. There was so much pain in them. He wanted to take it all away.

"Bellamy I did this to you. And for that you should never forgive me." Clarke's voice broke again. She was always so strong. But now…

"I volunteered didn't I? You know there was no stopping me."

She reached out and held onto his hand. Her touch send electric shivers down his spine. Slowly he caressed it with his fingers. She inhaled.

"I thought by pushing you away I was protecting myself. From more harm. But it was selfish of me. I am selfish." Her eyes were full of shame and guilt. It gnawed at her. She pulled her hand away from his.

"You saved my life didn't you? That's enough of an apology if you ask me." Bellamy couldn't help but smirk. He reached out and held her hand again.

They didn't need to speak. Their eyes met each other again and he knew. It was a silent confession. She was in love with him. And he was in love with her. He loved her so Goddamn much. He had never been too sure. Part of him was fascinated with her, part of him did not understand her. But now, he knew.

Clarke looked away again.

"I know you will never be the same again. The Mountain changed you. The things they did to you were horrible." She wavered again. Fresh tears spilled out. He reached out and caught one, frowning.

"It will be fine." He soothed her. _All wounds heal with time. _

"You don't understand Bellamy. The Mountain Men they filmed their experiments. In the control room we saw a tape. Harper's bone marrow transplant. Your harvest. I saw what they did to you. It made me sick to my stomach."

His eyes widened. She saw him at his weakest, lowest point. He didn't know what to say.

Clarke found her words again. "I made sure they were punished. We killed as many of them as we could. And Lincoln. He will pay for turning you in. He will pay." Her words shook with anger. Her face transformed itself into rage.

His princess was pissed off.

"I should have known Lincoln wasn't stable. He couldn't help himself. The drug was stronger. I know what it's like to be experimented on. It's not something Lincoln could forget easily."

Clarke looked at him again. Her gaze was fierce. She was back.

"I guess I should have done this a long time ago." She said.

"Done what?"

But Clarke did not let him finish. She leaned over to him and took his face in her hands. Their lips connected. The kiss was deep and slow. It melted into him and he kissed back, hungry for her. Something stirred inside him. And then

she accidentally pressed on his wound and he hissed.

"Oh God I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll live. I was more worried about that kiss." Clarke was confused for a second until she saw him smiling. She softened.

Sometimes words aren't needed. One look is enough. Clarke was never leaving him again.


End file.
